The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to eye protection, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for performing image content adjustment according to a viewing condition recognition result and a content classification result.
Many mobile devices are equipped with display capability (e.g., display screens) for showing information to the users. For example, a smartphone may be equipped a touch screen which can display information and receive a user input. However, when the viewing condition associated with a display screen becomes worse, a normal display output of the display screen may cause damages to user's eyes. Thus, there is a need for an eye protection mechanism which is capable of adjusting the display output to protect user's eyes from being damaged by an inappropriate display output provided under a worse viewing condition.